When a door furniture is removed from the door, the spindle follower linkage of the locking device will be exposed. The spindle follower linkage can then be manipulated. By inserting a suitable tool, the latch can be easily unlatched.
There is a need to provide a locking device with lockable spindle follower linkage to prevent a latch from being unlatched and to lock the latch in its latched position.